


Safety Pin

by Madicam



Series: ATEEZ drabbles [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madicam/pseuds/Madicam
Summary: San has a bad day. Wooyoung is there to comfort him.





	Safety Pin

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an April writing challenge that I'm doing with [flxdaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxdaisy) !!  
> Today's prompt was safety pin!

San cursed as yet another needle jabbed into his hip. He’d done enough shows, enough fittings - shouldn’t they have his measurements by now?

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to stop himself from saying anything nasty.

The stylist apologized, saying that she’d be more careful.

San nodded, forcing a smile onto his face. He sat patiently as she finished up. As soon as he was given the okay, he carefully removed the safety pinned outfit. He knew he’d be required again in the following days, but for now he was going to enjoy heading back to his room. He pulled on the sweats and t-shirt that he had been wearing before putting on his horrid stage outfit, and made his way back to his dorm.

His room was warm and welcoming, and his best friend was seated on his bed, a bowl of snacks in hand.

“Was it as bad as you expected?” Wooyoung teased him.

San shrugged, climbed onto the bed beside him, and grabbed a chocolate bar. “She stabbed me like three times. At least.”

“Poor baby,” Wooyoung snickered.

San smacked the other boy’s arm, scoffing. Despite that, a smile still made its way onto his lips. He leaned back against the pillow, pulling Wooyoung along with him. “Dumb videos to help me forget about it?”

“You know it.”


End file.
